Scars
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Scar didn't expect for the fire to burn him alive and he's in another world but as a human. He meets a teen with a lighting bolt shape scar on his forehead as he as one across his eyes. So things are a bit different know he found someone similar to him.


**Arashi: This is a request one-shot for Darkangl048 who want a strange pairing, Scar/Harry. I decide to twist things around so in this fic its not a Lion Scar but Human and probably have Human Scar go By Taka. Sort of a redemption thing for his deeds other then it's nonmagic one-shot as well.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the settings or characters of Lion King since they belong to Disney. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just own the human features for Taka. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Scars

Summary: Scar didn't expect for the fire to burn him alive and he's in another world but as a human. He meets a teen with a lighting bolt shape scar on his forehead as he as one across his eyes. So things are a bit different know he found someone similar to him. Human Scar (Taka)/Harry, Au, Request fic

* * *

><p>Falling down the side of Pride Rock Scar could see the ground is coming closer. He close his eyes waiting for impact then hisses out as he hit's the ground. He tries to stand up but collapse unable to move for a few minutes. He tries again hearing the sounds of footsteps coming his way. He gazes up to find Shenzi and some other hyenas staring angrily at him.<p>

He sighs knowing they would love to get revenge on him. How can he say so many words? He closes his eyes ready for what may happen to him. He puts on a smile saying simply, "My Friends."

"Friends?" Banzai asks from Shenzi's side glancing at her then their last companion of their trio.

"Ed?" Both hyenas ask the other who blinks in thought before laughing making them smirk at his response.

Scar gulps knowing he's screwed but notices the burning on his fur. He winces knowing he can't go that far not with his injuries and how bad he feels. He wouldn't be able to outrun the mangy mutts when he needs to catch his breath. Apparently they begin to notice the flames surround him as they took off making him chuckle ever so sadly.

He whispers not realizing the great spirits heard him, "I'm sorry I became a disappointment, Mom. If I could only make things different…."

The last words the dark fur lion said before falling in dark abyss no longer feeling the burning sensation at all. His fur melts away along with the tissue of his muscles leaving nothing but ashes as the rain drives the fire out. The ashes floats in the air follow by scattering leaves not realizing someone reborn despite the evil in his heart has his prayers answer. He'll have that chance to make things better if he accepts it.

* * *

><p>-Seventeen years later-<p>

A teen with dark black hair with tan skin walks down the hallways of a school looking for his classroom due to he's a new transfer student. He knocks on his door as his vibrant green eyes close for a moment then open as the teacher ushers him in.

"Class this is our new student, Taka Malory who move from Africa. Mr. Malory you can sit next to Mr. Potter over there in the back row who's sitting near the window." The teacher replies pointing to the seat.

Taka slouches while walking to the seat the teacher is pointing at wondering why for the millionth time he's coming to a boring old school wishing he could be hanging with his older brother Muffy instead. His vibrant green orbs take in a pair of emerald shade of his fellow classmate making his heart stop in his chest. Throat dry unable to comprehend words he sighs sitting down.

"Nice scar," the teen replies not looking from the window getting Taka to look at him. "Name's Harry. Harry Potter."

Taka smirks a bit noting the teen look at him seeing a strange scar in a shape of lighting bolt.

"Nice name," he replies simply before introducing himself. "Taka Malory. Mind me asking how you got your's?"

"Car accident that killed my parents," Harry answers simply looking sad.

"Oh," Taka reply understanding how it is loosing a family member since he recently lost his father. "I receive mine in a fight I had with a cousin."

"Ouch," Harry retorts wincing gazing at the new student. "Maybe we should hang out since we are obviously the same."

"We should," Taka acclaims getting Harry to smile. "A start of a beautiful Friendship don't you say?"

"Hm," Harry nods finding himself wonder how far this friendship will go.

* * *

><p>Arashi: Hm…I know there isn't any romantic aspect but some how this been playing in my mind which fits perfectly but then again love does come in strange places. I hope you guys like. Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
